


I Like The Way Your Brain Works

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: Round32020 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A message in flowers, Aromantic Natasha Romanov, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, I think this is a little cheesy, M/M, Natasha is done with all of this nonsense, Natasha meddles, No Angst, Steve and Tony love each other, Steve gets flustered, Steve is in love, Tony is in love, all fluff, its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: “There’s a Taco Bell, want anything?”  Natasha asked, looking over at Steve.Steve sighed and looked at her for a second.  “For Tony to love me back.”Natasha settled back into the seat and gave Steve a look.  “I have like twelve dollars.”
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Round32020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601194
Kudos: 89
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	I Like The Way Your Brain Works

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Quantum-widow who did a really cool incorrect quote gif set.  
> Also:  
> Card Number: 3018  
> Square Fill: T2/Cheesy  
> Main Pairing:Stony

“There’s a Taco Bell, want anything?” Natasha asked, looking over at Steve. He was driving them back from SHIELD headquarters in DC. Some would think making the four hour trip every couple of days was a lot, and it was; but Natasha knew that Steve still held a deep seated dislike of airplanes. 

Captain America could jump out of planes all the live-long-day, and eat Hydra goons for lunch, but Steve? Steve would rather drive and eat take out with Tony.

Steve sighed and looked at her for a second. “For Tony to love me back.”

Natasha settled back into the seat and gave Steve a look. “I have like twelve dollars.” Natasha shook her head as she watched Steve give a deep sigh and stare despondent out the window. He was brooding about Tony again, she could tell. Nat rolled her eyes skyward and braced herself. “Have you told Tony that you like him as more than a friend? Have you even hinted at it?”

Steve scowled. “I talk to Tony all the time!”

Natasha prayed for patience. Her friends were so stupid and she was thankful once again, that she was aromantic. No romantic drama for her, thanks. “That is not the same thing Steven and you know it. You could literally be wearing a sign stating that you love him and he still wouldn’t get it. I love Tony, but the man is an oblivious idiot.”

The look Steve gave her was disapproving. “Tony’s the smartest fella I know.”

Natasha smiled as she told Steve, “Doesn’t mean he’s not an idiot.” and hid a laugh as he sighed again. “Look, why don’t you buy some flowers, did you know you can send someone a message with just flowers? Buy some flowers, tell him you like him as more than a friend and ask him if he wants to go out on a date with you. Simple.”

Steve was quiet for a while before he asked; “What if he says no?”

Natasha rolled her eyes then, because truth be told, once Tony realized that Steve adored him, loved him, there would be no going back, because while it’d taken Steve a while to realize he was in love with the inventor, _and oh boy, the reaction to that revelation had been hilarious._

They’d been watching a movie and Steve and Tony had been sitting on the love seat, just like they always did, when Tony, exhausted from days of work, had dropped his head onto Steve’s shoulder.

Steve of course gave Tony the same look he always did. Besotted and adoring. Except this time, instead of going back to the movie Steve sorta just froze, for a minute and then turned bright red. Clint had been sure he was going to have to resuscitate the poor bastard; Tony had always been a little bit in love with the super soldier.

That love had turned into a bright burning thing that Tony did everything he could to hide. It was all very dramatic and Natasha was thankful once again, that she didn’t have to deal with all that nonsense.

“He’s not going to say no Steve.”

Steve’s grip on the steering wheel got tighter for a moment before he exhaled through his nose and relaxed again. “But what if he does? What if I lose him as a friend over this?”

Natasha shook her head. “Have I ever, in all the years we’ve known each other, steered you wrong?”

Steve grinned. “Well, I can still remember Marrakech so…”

“Oh fuck off.” Natasha said, and laughed.  
\---  
Later after Steve has showered and gone to a local florist, _an experience to be sure. He’d remembered Nat’s hint in the truck about being able to send a message with flowers, and had asked the young lady if she could help him with his message. She could and did._

Which had him standing here, just inside the stairwell to the lab holding a bouquet of white periwinkle, phlox, plum blossom, red poppy, amaryllis, anemone, general primrose, aster, ranunculus, saxifrage, and a single spider flower placed directly in the center of it all, asking Jarvis if it was safe to interrupt Tony in the lab.

It was and with Jarvis’ reminder that ‘There are currently only three people on this planet allowed to enter the lab whenever they please Captain, and you are one of them. You do not need to ask.’ Steve took a deep breath and entered Tony’s private lab.

“Hey Tony?” Steve asks and tries to steady himself as Tony turns around. He was always beautiful to Steve, but never more so than when the genius was relaxed and happy, in his element.

“Oh wow Steve. Who are those for?” Steve watches Tony’s eyes go wide before dimming with an emotion Steve can’t quite place.

Steve licked his lips. “They’re ah, they’re for you.” He says and holds them out for Tony to take.

Tony’s eyes brighten and go soft as he takes the colorful array of flowers, held together with a bright red ribbon. “They’re for me?” he says, and Tony knows he sounds hopeful, but he can’t help it. “Really?” At Steve’s rapid nod, Tony smiles and really looks at the bouquet. “No one’s ever bought me flowers before.”

“I’ll buy you flowers every day.” Steve whispers and pales a little as Tony looks up at his eyebrows raised.

“What?”

Steve rubbed his sweaty palms on his slacks and reminded himself to breathe. “I uh, wanted to ask if you’d like to go out on a date. With me. Because I, you’re an amazing friend Tony, really you're just swell, but I’d, what I mean to say is that-” Steve cut himself off and let out a gust of air.

“I like you Tony. As more than a friend, and I’d like to take you out on a date.” 

Tony hid his smile behind the flowers. “I like you too Steve.” 

“Oh. I- you do?” Steve asked, his heart pounding inside his chest.

“Of course I do Steve. How could I not?” Tony came closer and looked up at the super soldier through his long lashes. “And after you take me out on this date, you can tell me how you plan for us to elope without Pepper killing us. Because I don’t think it can be done, honestly.”

Tony laughed as Steve gapped at him for a moment, “I love you too Steven Rogers.” and laughed again as Steve wrapped strong arms around his body and kissed him.

“I’m gunna kill Natasha.” Steve said after the kiss ended, and Tony just shook his head amused as he pulled Steve with him into the elevator.

“You love me?” he asked as he pulled Tony closer.

“Steve, I’ve loved you for, forever.” Tony told him and Steve smiled and pressed his forehead to Tony’s.

“I love you too Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha minding her own business and doing her nails gets a sudden feeling of absolute satisfaction smiles as she takes a sip of her latte. Thor, who is with her, is suitably terrified.


End file.
